FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a screening method useful for the detection of deep vein thrombosis.
Deep venous thrombosis (DVT) is a relatively common and extremely serious disorder that may be potentially fatal since it may lead to pulmonary emboli (PE). DVT is common in patients who are immobilized for relatively long periods of time as a result of a medical or surgical illness, or patients with multiple trauma or malignant diseases. It also occurs commonly in persons who are immobilized or of limited mobility as a result of being paraplegic or quadriplegic and may also develop in otherwise healthy persons after prolonged sitting or immobilization.
Clinical diagnosis of deep venous thrombosis and pulmonary emboli is correct only about 50% of the time. Furthermore, diagnostic tests, such as ultrasound, venous imaging, radioactive fibrinogen, venous plethysmography, venography, and magnetic resonance venography may not be cost-effective screening tools. These tests may also be invasive, or the results may be subject to operator-dependent interpretation.